


Эффект попутчика

by iampolza



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampolza/pseuds/iampolza
Summary: Тайлер просит незнакомого парня подвезти его. Он думает: несколько часов дороги — и они больше никогда не увидятся. Но за несколько часов может произойти многое.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Kudos: 7





	Эффект попутчика

**Author's Note:**

> Дополнительные предупреждения: упоминание сэлфхарма, суицидальной попытки, панических атак.
> 
> Спасибо [Диттмару](https://ficbook.net/authors/8438) за бетинг.  
> К фику есть [потрясающий арт](https://pp.userapi.com/c848636/v848636486/5c15e/-xDfxbL_2fY.jpg) от [SmileKyu](https://vk.com/dreamofouterspace).

Музыка на вечеринке — громкая, ритмичная, с визгливыми переходами, бормотание басов глухо отдается в грудной клетке. В высвеченном цветными гирляндами полумраке витают клубы дыма, пахнет женскими духами, ароматизированными сигаретами и п _о_ том. Все коридоры и комнаты набиты людьми; гости лежат на диванах, стоят и разговаривают, смеются, танцуют. Полумрак скрадывает черты, сглаживает различия, уравнивает — и вот, без лиц и без имен, все уже похожи друг на друга, понятия «личное пространство» больше не существует.

Хватит. Тайлер вскакивает на ноги. Вокруг него столько всего, что к горлу подкатывает тошнота. От изматывающей тревоги он то и дело кусает губы — сильно, больно, до крови. Кажется, будто один и тот же трек играет в колонках уже целую вечность, и монотонный ритм размывает границу между сном и явью. С Тайлером так бывает — в уставшей голове пульсирует боль, и мозг утягивает его в Страну чудес. Мысли копятся и копятся, будто окурки в переполненной пепельнице.

Прийти на эту вечеринку — плохая идея, но у Тайлера, видимо, не бывает других.

Он идет по коридору, пробирается к выходу, и по пути кто-то несколько раз случайно задевает его — за руку, за спину, за предплечье, — и каждое нежелательное прикосновение будто обжигает кожу докрасна.

Тайлер наощупь достает телефон, набирает номер Марка. Тот не отвечает. Тайлер приехал на вечеринку на его машине и теперь, похоже, лишился последней возможности попасть обратно домой. Он далеко за городом. Он больше никого здесь не знает.

Слишком много эмоций сплетается в петлю, и она душит, затягивает в водоворот бесконечной, выматывающей тревоги.

Оказывается, с начала вечеринки прошло лишь пару часов, и день ещё только подходит к концу. Предзакатное небо переливается лучами, медленно становится розовато-лиловым, словно пудинг, словно лак для ногтей. Тайлер смотрит на него, стоя на крыльце чужого дома, и ему трудно дышать. Всего на мгновение ему нестерпимо хочется заплакать.

*

На импровизированной стоянке неподалеку как попало припаркованы машины. Тайлер подходит ближе, проходит между первыми двумя — поворачиваясь боком, поднимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы не задеть задним карманом джинсов пыльные бока машин. Он будто попадает в лабиринт бамперов и автомобильных дверей. У бежевого фургона вдали не выключены фары, из старенького форда рядом с ним играет музыка. Тайлер ловит своё расплывчатое отражение в окнах и зеркалах заднего вида — лица не видно, и узнать себя можно лишь по одежде. Никого вокруг, все кое-как побросали машины, умчавшись на вечеринку.

Впереди, у самой дороги Тайлер замечает в воздухе мягкие, полупрозрачные клубы сигаретного дыма, поднимающиеся к небу. Какой-то парень курит, прислонившись к капоту старенького фургона.

Тайлер мысленно отталкивает собственный страх в сторону и идет навстречу.

— Эй, — говорит он, до побелевших костяшек сжимая спрятанные за спиной руки. — Привет.

Парень поднимает голову.

У него открытое, доброжелательное лицо, цепкий взгляд. На толстовке красуется логотип группы, о которой Тайлер никогда не слышал. Почему-то он думает о том, что розовые, будто жевательная резинка, волосы, выглядят очень круто: солнце светит парню в спину, и предзакатные лучи оттеняют цвет волос, делают их ярче, и от этого они выглядят будто сияющий над головой нимб.

Огонек зажатой между пальцами сигареты мигает, будто сигнальный маячок.

Во всяком случае, этот парень не похож на серийного убийцу.

— Ты не похож на серийного убийцу, — не успевая остановить себя, говорит Тайлер.

Он тут же прикусывает губу, и жаркая волна смущения проходится где-то внутри, обжигая стенки живота, но парень лишь посмеивается в ответ.

— Спасибо, чувак, — искренне говорит он. — Это лучшее, что мне говорили за сегодня, — он делает затяжку, окидывая Тайлера оценивающим взглядом. — Я Джош.

— Тайлер, — он нервно переминается с ноги на ногу. — Слушай, это твой фургон? Ты не мог бы подбросить меня до города? Мой друг, который привез меня сюда, остался где-то на вечеринке, я не могу до него дозвониться.

Джош вскидывает бровь, и прямо с его лица Тайлер считывает дюжину уместных и предсказуемых вопросов. _Почему ты уходишь так рано? Почему бы тебе не вернуться и не поискать своего друга как следует? Почему ты с такой старательностью избегаешь зрительного контакта, почему ты выглядишь таким напуганным, зачем ты постоянно теребишь зубами нижнюю губу, у тебя уже кровь идет, перестань, перестань._

Тайлер обреченно ждет. Тревога запечатывает горло, словно тромб.

Джош, не сводя с него глаз, быстро делает ещё одну затяжку — белесый дым просачивается сквозь губы, напоследок касается лица. Затем он бросает сигарету на дорогу, прижимая окурок ногой.

— Мне нужно позвонить, — говорит Джош, доставая телефон из заднего кармана джинсов, — а потом поедем. Дай мне минуту.

Впервые за весь вечер Тайлер чувствует слабое желание улыбнуться.

*

Он сидит в фургоне и украдкой наблюдает за Джошем сквозь мутноватое лобовое стекло. Слов не разобрать, но во время разговора он активно жестикулирует — руки будто танцуют в воздухе, Джош то и дело проходится пальцами по волосам. Слов не разобрать, но, уже заканчивая разговор, он на секунду улыбается — грустно, тепло, — и Тайлер заставляет себя отвернуться в сторону. Ему вдруг становится стыдно, словно он увидел нечто очень личное, не предназначенное для чужих глаз.

В этих краях темнеет очень быстро, и вот уже за окном загустевшие сумерки укрывают лесопосадку и ухабистое дорожное полотно. Поблизости нет ни одного фонаря, и от этого кажется, будто темнота медленно обступает машину со всех сторон. Лениво покачиваются на ветру пушистые еловые лапы.

Джош открывает дверь, принеся с собой горьковатый запах сигаретного дыма.

— Пристегнись, чувак, — говорит Джош, закатывая рукава толстовки.

Тайлер поспешно тянется к ремню безопасности.

— Да, прости.

Он слышит это не в первый раз. Марк постоянно напоминает ему об этом. Его мать постоянно напоминает ему об этом. Тайлер систематически забывает пристегиваться — это что-нибудь да значит, но он пока не готов смотреть правде в лицо.

Джош отработанным движением поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания, и фургон оживает. Желтый свет фар выхватывает из темноты полосу дороги, и Тайлер щурится — глаза уже успели привыкнуть к полумраку. В двигателе что-то щелкает, его монотонное бормотание заглушает музыку с вечеринки, шум ветра, все прочие звуки, и на мгновение Тайлеру кажется, будто мира за дверями машины больше не существует, будто они с Джошем остались совсем одни.

Эта мысль успокаивает.

Он прикрывает глаза.

*

Фургон несется сквозь ночь, подскакивает на ухабах. Тайлер мысленно проклинает чиновников, которые уже который год подряд не могут отремонтировать дорогу.

Сквозь закрытые веки он чувствует чужую тень, едва уловимое тепло чужого движения, и настораживается, открывает глаза. Джош тянется к приборной панели, бросает пачку сигарет в бардачок и захлопывает крышку.

— Так ты куришь? — вдруг почему-то спрашивает Тайлер.

Он все ещё чувствует слабый запах дыма, витающий в салоне.

Джош бросает на него быстрый взгляд и виновато улыбается в ответ.

— Не всегда. Только когда нервничаю, — он слишком пристально смотрит на дорогу, слишком цепко сжимает руками руль. — Иногда, если вокруг много людей, мне бывает… плохо, становится трудно дышать, и мысли путаются, — он хмурится, затем невесело усмехается. — Именно поэтому я не очень люблю вечеринки.

Тайлер кивает. Он немного смущен, озадачен, очарован. У Джоша это так легко получается — он рассказывает совершенно незнакомому человеку о своих проблемах открыто, без стеснения, как будто это самая естественная на свете вещь. У самого Тайлера так никогда не бывает. Он ненавидит свою тревогу, прощает себя, пытается полюбить; все очень сложно, запутанно и мучительно.

Ему хочется поблагодарить за искренность. Хочется спросить, почему Джош настолько доверяет ему, почему из всех возможных способов справиться с тревогой он выбрал именно сигареты. Но Тайлер молчит. Вызывать собеседника на откровенность имеет смысл, если ты сам готов к ответному жесту.

Он уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то в ответ — хоть что-нибудь — но Джош его опережает.

— А ещё… — Джош нервно усмехается, будто пытаясь отвлечь себя. — Это… это будет звучать ужасно, если я попытаюсь объяснить. Я знаю, что курить — вредно, но иногда… Иногда эта мысль успокаивает. Иногда мне хочется немного наказать себя. И на сигареты никто не будет обращать внимания, в отличие от… — он замолкает.

Тайлер опускает взгляд на свои лежащие на коленях руки, сцепленные в замок.

Он понимает это, но лишь отчасти. Он не курит. Не напивается. Не грызет карандаши или ручки. Не выдавливает кнопки у джойстиков, даже отчаянно рубясь с Заком в Марио Карт. Все разрушение он предпочитает направлять на себя — причем так, чтобы последствия были видны сразу.

На губах у него засохшая корка, трещины, как на измученной временем извести. На скрытом рукавом рубашки предплечье — белые полосы шрамов. Такое обычно не показывают сразу же после знакомства. О таком обычно не говорят.

Тайлеру не с кем было поделиться этим очень, очень долгое время, и теперь ему хочется сказать многое, но он не может найти подходящих слов.

Джош трактует его затянувшееся молчание по-своему.

— О, господи, — поспешно говорит он. — Прости. Не знаю, почему я… Не хотел грузить тебя своими проблемами, мне очень жа…

Тайлер должен вмешаться. Он задирает рукав рубашки, обнажая запястье, открывая взгляду три жестких канцелярских резинки, надетых на манер браслетов. Кожа под ними — покрасневшая, горячая на ощупь.

— Ты знаешь, что это? — громко, с нажимом спрашивает Тайлер, перебивая Джоша.

Джош ошарашено моргает. Он кивает.

— Хорошо, — говорит Тайлер и переводит затуманенный взгляд на дорогу. — Наверное… наверное, этим не стоит гордиться, но и стыдиться этого тоже не нужно, — в голове пчелиным роем кружится миллион уместных фраз, и Тайлер никак не может выбрать, а потому останавливается на самой простой и честной формулировке: — Ты не один.

Он не смотрит на Джоша, но почти что кожей чувствует, как тот расслабленно выдыхает.

— Ох, — говорит он. — Вау. Спасибо.

Тайлер качает головой, чувствуя неуместную вспышку смущения. Он тянет рукава рубашки вниз — так, чтобы они закрывали ладони — и комкает пальцами манжеты.

— Не за что.

— Даже не знаю, почему я вдруг выболтал тебе всё, — пристыжено признается Джош. — Изливать душу первому встречному — совсем не в моем стиле.

— Эффект попутчика, — говорит Тайлер, успокаивая. — Пока мы едем, у нас есть время, а потом мы с тобой наверняка никогда больше не увидимся. Это, типа, расслабляет, — он замолкает, прикусывая губу. — И я не против выслушать, если что.

Он неуверенно поднимает взгляд. Джош улыбается, смотря прямо перед собой, но Тайлер знает, что эта светлая и открытая улыбка предназначена именно ему. В груди тайком ширится, растёт восторг.

— Я тоже не против выслушать, — говорит Джош, — если что.

— Хорошо, — серьезно отзывается Тайлер. — Я учту.

Он отворачивается к окну, наблюдая за неровным частоколом деревьев, скользящим вдоль дороги. Кривые древесные ветви тянутся к небу, к белому ломтику луны посреди чернильного небосвода. Фургон несется сквозь ночь, подскакивая на ухабах.

Тайлер и Джош молчат.

*

Джош не выдерживает первым.

— Прости, чувак, — говорит он, пожимая плечами, — я бы включил радио, но пару дней назад кто-то умыкнул у меня магнитолу.

Тайлер смотрит на пустующее место на приборной панели и коротко улыбается.

— Ничего, в прошлом месяце моему брату тоже не повезло. Добро пожаловать в Огайо: только у нас — серийные похитители магнитол.

Джош посмеивается.

— Старый-добрый Колумбус — совсем не меняется со временем. А я только успел соскучиться, — он замечает вопросительный взгляд Тайлера и поясняет: — Я родом отсюда, но год назад переехал в Лос-Анджелес. Из-за учебы. В смысле, сначала я поехал в ЛА за своей группой, но в итоге у нас не срослось, и я остался там учиться.

— Вау, — глухо говорит Тайлер. — Насыщенная у тебя жизнь, — он и рад за Джоша, и немного завидует ему. — На чем играешь?

— На барабанах.

Тайлер украдкой смотрит на его руки: крепкие, сильные, с рельефными мышцами. В подрагивающем свете автомобильных фар цветные всполохи татуировки на правой руке будто движутся по коже. Зеленая листва дерева, набитого на плече, очень контрастирует с пожелтевшими кронами деревьев за окном.

— Круто. Я играю на пианино, немного на басу.

— Послушай, — азартно говорит Джош, — мы должны создать группу.

В повисшей тишине они встречаются взглядами и насмешливо фыркают.

— Лучшая идея.

— Пианино и барабаны — да кто ещё нам нужен?

— Запишем платиновый альбом, распродадим все билеты на шоу в Мэдисон Сквэр Гарден.

— Возглавим строчки всех хит-парадов и выиграем премию MTV.

Тайлер улыбается. Он думает о тетрадях, исписанных стихами, идеями, будущей лирикой, которые лежат в коробке у него под кроватью. Он думает о старом синтезаторе, на котором западают некоторые клавиши; у него нет денег на ремонт, а потому ми и соль второй октавы остаются глухими, фальшивыми, уродуя мелодичные переплетения звуков. Он думает о том, как здорово было бы разделить всё это с кем-нибудь ещё.

— Вообще-то, я хочу всерьез заниматься музыкой в будущем, — осторожно, словно пробуя эту мысль на вкус, говорит Тайлер. — Для этого я и пошел в колледж.

Джош выглядит заинтересованным.

— Изучаешь музыку?

— Да. Но учеба все равно не сравнится с… — Тайлер задумчиво теребит зубами губу, и она снова начинает легонько кровоточить. — С самим процессом творчества. В смысле, я не хочу слушать о том, как надо создавать музыку, я хочу просто создавать её. Если бы подвернулась хорошая возможность и мне предложили поехать в тур, я бы бросил колледж. Не раздумывая.

— Понимаю, — Джош кивает, улыбаясь. — Я тоже, чувак. Мне хотелось бы играть на барабанах до конца жизни, а колледж — это так, для себя.

— Что ты изучаешь?

— Философию.

Тайлер удивленно замолкает, забыв закрыть рот. Джош замечает выражение его лица и заливисто смеется.

— Ты пошутил?

— Нет, чувак, — когда Джош улыбается, у него искрятся глаза, и все лицо будто бы лучится. — Не переживай, обычно все именно так и реагируют на эту новость.

Тайлер слабо улыбается в ответ.

Сейчас, когда Джош выглядит таким веселым и беззаботным, трудно представить, что у этого человека тоже могут быть серьезные проблемы. Трудно представить, что и у него могут быть панические атаки. Так легко позволить себе отвлечься на первое впечатление и не заметить всю глубину, всю противоречивость человеческой жизни. Так легко всё обесценить.

Но Тайлер цепляется взглядом за бардачок, в котором лежат сигареты, и напоминает себе, снова и снова: этот человек — интереснее, запутаннее, многослойнее, чем кажется. Если присмотреться внимательнее, Джош и в самом деле выглядит уставшим, даже когда улыбается. Темные тени под глазами на фоне бледного лица — смотреть на такого Джоша немного тяжело, но Тайлер все равно смотрит. Ему тоже нужно иногда напоминать себе, что он не один. Он смотрит на Джоша завороженно, как смотрел бы на крушение поезда, но это другое, _это другое_ , и внутри у него все плавится.

— Так почему философия? — спрашивает он, чтобы отвлечь себя.

— Барабанщиков часто недооценивают.

— Хм?

— Ты замечал, что обычно вокалистам и гитаристам достаются все самые интересные вопросы на интервью?.. А мне… мне просто хочется быть кем-то большим, чем просто парнем, который где-то вдалеке сцены двумя палками выбивает всю дурь из барабанной установки. Мне хочется помогать своей группе — может, писать тексты, может, просто складно говорить на интервью, — Джош замолкает, облизывая губы, и Тайлер жадно ловит взглядом влажный проблеск его языка. — Это звучит глупо?

— Нет, — не раздумывая, выдыхает Тайлер.

Джош не смотрит на него, но уголки рта у него слегка вздрагивают.

— Ну, а ещё я вроде как хочу научиться иначе смотреть на жизнь.

— И как, — спрашивает Тайлер, — получается? Что говорят великие мыслители насчет украденных магнитол?

Он ожидает, что Джош рассмеется, отмахнется от него, не будет отвечать, но тот снова удивляет.

— Надо принимать любой опыт, — Джош пожимает плечами. — Радио — это просто информационный шум. Тот же Паскаль критиковал неумное желание человека отвлечься, убежать от себя. Типа, когда ты остаешься в одиночестве и тебе не на что отвлечься, ты останавливаешься и задумываешься о своей жизни — и тогда обязательно появляется тревога.

— _Тишина жестока_ , — шепотом говорит Тайлер.

В горло будто натолкали ваты.

Джош смотрит на него так пристально, будто сумел разглядеть в Тайлере что-то, чего тот сам пока о себе не знает.

— Да, — говорит он. — Именно.

И это волшебный момент: они знакомы всего пару часов, но уже по-настоящему понимают друг друга. Это ощущение не нуждается в словах, оно оплетает их тонкой, невидимой паутиной. В этом есть что-то почти интимное. Понимание — это близость, а близость и очаровывает, и пугает. У Тайлера сбивается дыхание.

Он вспоминает: однажды он остался дома один, и, когда паническая атака обрушилась на него всей своей тяжестью, ему было не на что отвлечься, не с кем поговорить. Он забился в углу ванной, долго сидел в тишине, все глубже и глубже проваливаясь внутрь собственной головы. Когда тревога стала совсем невыносимой, он начал перебирать вещи в шкафчике под раковиной. Он хотел найти коробку с лезвиями и выбросить — чтобы обезопасить себя, чтобы избавить себя от соблазна, — но вместо них нашел машинку для стрижки. Тайлер сам состриг себе волосы — все, что смог; неровно, криво, сквозь слезы.

Ему хотелось бы рассказать об этом Джошу. Нет, даже больше: ему хотелось бы написать об этом песню, чтобы выйти с ней перед толпой — бросить вызов и собственным демонам, и чужим страхам. Не пытаться держать свои эмоции в клетке, а наоборот, вырвать их наружу.

Краем сознания Тайлер замечает, что фургон остановился. Джош, облокотившись на руль, внимательно смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Он кажется очень далеким, недостижимым, и все же Тайлера не покидает ощущение, что каким-то необъяснимым образом Джош может читать все его мысли. Он мог бы спросить Тайлера о чем-нибудь, сказать что-то незначительное, глупое, но он молчит, давая им обоим время.

Тайлер делает несколько глубоких вдохов, отвлекаясь. Прикусывает губу. Щелкает резинкой по запястью. Джош слегка хмурится, наблюдая за этим, но ничего не говорит.

Мимо фургона на огромной скорости проезжает машина, омывая их светом фар. Тайлер вздрагивает от громкого звука.

— Чувак, — говорит Джош. — Тут по дороге есть Тако Белл.

Он _идеальный_ , он интуитивно считывает Тайлера, будто книгу, и делает все правильно. Так не бывает. Так не должно быть. Они же совсем не знают друг друга, и у них даже нет на это времени: через пару часов они доберутся до города, Тайлер выйдет из фургона, и больше они с Джошем никогда не встретятся. Это всего лишь эффект попутчика. Тайлер просто ужасно одинок, вот и всё.

Усилием воли он отгоняет от себя тревожные мысли и улыбается — натянуто, устало, искренне.

— Я никуда не тороплюсь.

Без лишних вопросов Джош снова заводит фургон и сворачивает на боковую дорогу.

*

На парковке перед закусочной пусто, ветер лениво гоняет по асфальту мелкий мусор. Слышно, как далеко на шоссе в сторону города несутся машины. Неоновая вывеска над входом гудит, как рой потревоженных мух.

Тайлер и Джош идут к припаркованному у дороги фургону и жуют на ходу. Джошу неудобно запивать, потому что в одной руке у него тако, а в другой — бумажные пакеты, поэтому Тайлер просто время от времени подносит к его губам трубочку от своей колы.

— Расскажи ещё что-нибудь, — просит он сквозь набитый рот.

Джош задумчиво слизывает каплю соуса у себя с пальца.

— Ну-у… Тебе наверняка понравился бы Кьеркегор. Этот парень считал, что тревога — это неотъемлемая часть жизни, потому что она, вроде как, напоминает нам о том, что все мы смертны.

— Звучит оптимистично.

— Да, но с другой стороны именно тревога заставляет нас что-то делать со своей жизнью, искать смысл, все такое. Но вот сбежать от тревоги нельзя. Надо, типа, преодолевать её, принимать её, запастись отвагой. Как же там было?.. «Бесконечности невозможно достичь иначе, кроме как через отчаяние».

— О, чувак, — говорит Тайлер, — пожалуй, я вычеркну катарсис из списка дел на сегодня.

Они смеются.

Неисправный фонарь в самом конце парковки мигает, то освещая покрытый трещинами асфальт и пустую урну, то погружая все вокруг в темноту. Тайлер поеживается от холодного ветра и, отпивая лимонад, украдкой смотрит вверх. Ночь ясная, тихая, и далеко за городом звезды видны, как на ладони — россыпь белых искр, пронизывающих черную гладь неба сквозь тысячи, миллионы световых лет пустоты. Из-за льда в стакане с колой мерзнут пальцы. Что-то сжимается, зудит у Тайлера внутри, и он поворачивается к Джошу.

Тот тоже смотрит на ночное небо с затаенным восхищением, и Тайлер думает о том, что в детстве Джош наверняка мечтал стать астронавтом. Сложись все иначе, он стал бы героем и на шикарной ракете унесся бы далеко-далеко в космос, чтобы исследовать другие галактики. Сложись все иначе, они никогда не встретились бы. Тайлер остался бы на вечеринке в полном одиночестве и бродил в лабиринте брошенных машин, ловя своё отражение на пыльных дверцах. Где-то за миллионы километров от Земли Джош сидел бы в каюте корабля и смотрел, как за окном пролетают огненные хвосты комет.

Дует холодный ветер. Тайлер допивает колу и выбрасывает стакан, едва не промахнувшись мимо урны. Джош не двигается с места.

— Две вещи наполняют мою душу удивлением и благоговением, — тихо говорит он, — это звездное небо надо мной и моральный закон во мне.

Тайлер улыбается, морща нос.

— Иммануил Кант?

— Бинго, — Джош лезет в бумажный пакет и протягивает Тайлеру пончик. — Ваш приз, сэр.

Тайлер залезает на капот фургона и устраивается поудобнее, прислоняясь спиной к лобовому стеклу. Джош берет с заднего сидения плед, достает сигареты из бардачка и тоже ложится рядом, закуривая. Сахарная пудра от пончика липнет к пальцам и губам. Губы у Тайлера — шершавые, искусанные, от холодного ветра уголок рта снова начал кровоточить. Когда Тайлер отпивает колу (на этот раз — из стакана Джоша), кожу слегка пощипывает, и ему вдруг почему-то становится стыдно, неловко за себя.

Джош подносит руку к губам, делая очередную затяжку, и Тайлер вдруг замечает запекшуюся кровь рядом с заусенцем на его большом пальце. Эта маленькая, незначительная деталь почему-то успокаивает его.

— Ты знаешь какие-нибудь созвездия? — спрашивает он, стряхивая остатки сахарной пудры с рубашки.

Джош усмехается и протягивает руку вперед.

— Большая медведица, — он обводит по воздуху очертания звездного ковша, будто пытаясь приласкать небосвод кончиками пальцев.

— Это даже первоклассники знают, дурень, — с наигранным разочарованием отзывается Тайлер. — Что-нибудь ещё?

— Не-а, — Джош кидает недокуренную сигарету в урну и расслабленно откидывается на спину, подложив руки под голову. — Когда-то я, конечно, мечтал стать космонавтом, но с тех пор много воды утекло. Мама всегда говорила, что мне лучше перестать витать в облаках и выбрать профессию, которая действительно позволит заработать денег.

— И ты решил изучать философию.

— И я решил изучать философию, — он улыбается куда-то вниз, коротко, уголком рта. — Мораль: не стоит разрушать детские мечты.

— …иначе детские мечты разрушат тебя, — шутливо добавляет Тайлер.

Джош серьезно кивает.

— Аминь.

Повисает тишина.

Небо над их головами такое ясное и бездонное, что, кажется, в нем можно утонуть. Неисправный фонарь так и мигает, и вспышки света напоминают о светомузыке с вечеринки. Лес обступает парковку монолитной стеной. Джош играется с зажигалкой: раз за разом откидывает крышку и смотрит, как ветер заставляет пламя танцевать. Тайлер вбирает в рот искусанную нижнюю губу и легонько сосет её, как леденец, чувствуя сладкий привкус — остатки сахарной пудры.

Он прищуривается, глядя на небо, и весь окружающий мир меняет свои очертания. Звезды исчезают, свет гаснет. Нависшая над головой чернота кажется огромным пластом земли, который придавливает сверху крышку гроба.

Мысли о смерти знакомы Тайлеру. Он украдкой касается предплечья там, где под тканью рубашки прячется главный его секрет. Он касается резинок на запястье. Рядом расслабленно вздыхает Джош, звучит очередной щелчок зажигалки. Со стороны закусочной ветер приносит запах чего-то горелого — он острый, насыщенный, тянет за какие-то ниточки внутри, которые Тайлер никак не может нащупать. От фургона едва уловимо пахнет бензином, и Тайлер представляет, что Джош роняет зажигалку и она поджигает все вокруг. Пламя охватывает машину, опаляет им волосы, слизывает с них кожу, и они оба тянут к безмолвному небу свои горящие руки — яркий оранжевый всполох на фоне темного леса.

Джош касается его запястья — всего лишь мимолетное прикосновение, ничего больше — и Тайлер лишь тогда замечает, как гулко и сильно бьется у него сердце.

— Прости, — говорит Джош, и выражение лица у него — открытое, лживое. — Я случайно.

Кожа на запястье зудит, требуя новых прикосновений.

— Ничего страшного, — говорит Тайлер, встречаясь с Джошем взглядом.

Ему страшно. Ему не по себе, но это волнение — топкое, приятное, его хочется раздирать, словно болячку, и заострять, словно нож. Разве влюбиться спустя несколько часов после знакомства — такое уж преступление?

— Когда ты уезжаешь обратно? — вдруг спрашивает он, не отводя взгляда. — В смысле, обратно в ЛА.

По лицу Джоша будто проходит тень.

— Вообще-то сегодня утром, — тихо, извиняющимся тоном говорит он. — Скорее всего, я отвезу тебя до города, а потом сразу поеду в аэропорт.

Расстояние от Огайо до Калифорнии — миллион световых лет.

Тайлер внутренне замирает и запрещает себе чувствовать боль. Он заставляет себя улыбнуться. Он заставляет свой голос не дрожать.

— Круто, — слово звучит легко, беззаботно, фальшиво. — Раз так, нам пора ехать дальше?

Джош заметно колеблется. Несколько раз щелкает крышка зажигалки. Мигает неисправный фонарь.

— Вообще-то, тут неподалеку есть озеро, — осторожно говорит он. — Мы ездили туда всей семьей, когда я был маленьким. У меня есть традиция: в каждый свой приезд домой я заглядываю туда, бросаю монетку. Это не займет много времени. Поедешь со мной?

Эффект попутчика, напоминает себе Тайлер. Сейчас они с Джошем — одно целое, их объединяет дорога, и куда бы Джош ни поехал, им будет по пути. Кто Тайлер такой, чтобы отказаться провести лишний час рядом с человеком, который уже днем будет на другом конце страны.

— Звучит весело, — отвечает он.

Через пару минут их фургон снова несется по трассе.

*

Пустующее место на приборной панели — там, где должна быть магнитола, — мозолит Тайлеру глаза. Он никак не может выбросить из головы тот факт, что утром Джош улетает домой — мозг гоняет эту мысль по кругу, раз за разом, не желая отпускать. Тревога медленно грызет изнутри, заставляя беспокойно ерзать на месте, желая, чтобы дорога поскорее закончилась и чтобы она не заканчивалась никогда.

— Могу я спросить? — Джош снова начинает разговор первым, и Тайлер ужасно благодарен ему за возможность отвлечься. — Как ты попал на ту вечеринку? Кто-то пригласил?

— Я приехал с другом. Марк — мой сосед по комнате, и он постоянно намекает, что если я не буду хоть изредка выбираться куда-либо, то совсем превращусь в отшельника.

— Сочувствую, чувак, — легкая усмешка, быстрое пожимание плечами. — Та же история. Моя сестра постоянно пытается вытащить меня на вечеринки и концерты, когда я приезжаю домой.

— Она была на той вечеринке сегодня?

— Да, она приехала со своим парнем. Я позвонил ей, прежде чем уехать оттуда. Ненавижу шумные сборища, если честно. А ты спас меня — я как раз стоял на парковке перед домом и собирался с силами, чтобы войти.

И Тайлер вдруг слышит за этими словами больше, понимает весь невысказанный подтекст. Такое происходит уже не в первый раз. Джош и раньше приезжал на вечеринки, стоял у своего фургона, курил, не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Представлял толпу, беснующуюся внутри дома, квартиры или клуба, и прислушивался к своему колотящемуся сердцу. Потом звонил сестре и извинялся, врал и придумывал предлоги, оправдывался, обещал, что обязательно появится на вечеринке в следующий раз.

Джош наверняка не сможет отказаться и от следующего приглашения сестры по той же самой причине, по которой Тайлер продолжает прислушиваться к Марку. Никто не знает о настоящей отваге больше, чем люди, которым тяжело даются обыденные вещи. Каждый новый день — будто битва, заранее обреченная на провал.

Тайлер смотрит на бардачок, в котором лежат сигареты, и задумчиво тянет на себя резинки на запястье. Тянет — но не отпускает.

— Я тоже ненавижу вечеринки, — честно признается он. — Но еще больше ненавижу свою тревогу. И поскольку это _моя_ тревога, иногда я ненавижу и себя тоже — больше, чем что-либо ещё.

Выражение лица у него — спокойное, отстраненное, мертвое, но внутри все мелко и противно дрожит. Ему странно и страшно так открываться перед другим человеком — его могут неправильно понять, осудить, начать жалеть. Но его греет немыслимо малая вероятность того, что Джош все-таки сможет понять это, и хотя бы на мгновение Тайлер обретет союзника в бесконечной борьбе с самим собой.

Джош долго молчит, не отвечая, и Тайлеру хочется придвинуться ближе, прижаться к его затылку, чтобы увидеть, услышать или как-то иначе почувствовать мысли, которые кружатся в чужой голове.

— Я знаю, — наконец говорит Джош, и голос у него очень тихий, словно он пытается сдержать поток слов, рвущийся наружу. — Поверь мне. Это ощущение, когда ты хочешь что-то сделать, что-то сказать, но тревога сковывает и запечатывает тебе рот — оно отвратительное. Самое ужасное, что от тревоги невозможно избавиться. У кого-то была идея, что она возникает из-за сомнения — и если это действительно так, можно было бы, типа, обрести покой, устранив сомнение. Кто же это был? Кажется, Спиноза?.. Не помню точно. Суть в том, что это все равно невозможно — такую математически точную модель мира нельзя выстроить.

— И как тогда быть? — на самом-то деле, Тайлера интересует другой вопрос, и он все-таки задает его: — Чем ты сам успокаиваешь себя в подобные моменты?

Фургон на скорости вписывается в крутой поворот, и свет фар скользит по белым полосам разметки, по сияющим дорожным знакам, по дорожному ограждению. Тайлер чувствует, как впивается в плечо ремень безопасности, и внезапно с оглушающим волнением понимает: впервые за последний год он не забыл пристегнуться, сев в машину.

У них с Джошем систематически не получается завести легкий, безболезненный, ничем не примечательный разговор на какую-нибудь отвлеченную тему. Они снова и снова возвращаются к тому, что не принято обсуждать — похоже, единожды заговорив о чем-то по-настоящему важном, уже трудно остановиться. Тайлер не уверен, можно ли объяснить это одним лишь эффектом попутчика. Рядом с Джошем ему спокойно, ему хочется открыться.

Это необычно, и оттого позвоночник продирает приятной дрожью.

— Мне кажется, — осторожно говорит Джош, глядя на дорогу, — что если ты сумел пережить нечто ужасное и остался в живых, ты получаешь умение понимать боль других людей. Ты становишься… восприимчивым, наверное. И тогда ты, вроде как, можешь помочь кому-то еще, ведь если ты понимаешь боль, ты можешь противостоять ей.

— Я… я никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе, — завороженно признается Тайлер. Вопросы, которые роились у него в голове, слипались в пчелиные соты, вдруг исчезают в одно мгновение. — В этом действительно есть смысл. Пережитая боль… вроде как дает смелость не закрывать глаза на чужие страдания.

Джош мимолетно улыбается.

— Вообще-то, — говорит он, — и Кьеркегор, и Камю, и Сартр считали, что мужество — это не отсутствие отчаяния, а скорее способность что-то делать вопреки ему.

Время словно замирает. Тайлер поднимает голову и встречается с Джошем взглядом. Сейчас им не надо говорить, чтобы как-то донести свою мысль — оба думают об одном и том же. С момента их знакомства прошло лишь несколько часов, а они уже могут общаться за пределами слов.

И сидя рядом с этим непонятно чем покорившим его парнем, Тайлер все отчетливее сознает, почему он выбрал музыку, зачем он по ночам украдкой пишет лирику для будущих песен: чтобы как-то структурировать свои пугающие мысли и невольное отождествление с чужой болью.

То, что он всю жизнь считал главным своим недостатком, мелкой червоточиной, на деле оказалось силой, толкающей его вперед, к новому дню.

Джош снова отворачивается, следя за дорогой. Тайлер, стараясь проглотить ком в горле, смотрит остекленевшими от бессонной ночи глазами куда-то вперед. В голове роятся слова, тысячи слов, и иногда они сами собой складываются в предложения с рифмой и ритмом, но тут же разваливаются, ускользают прочь, будто поддразнивая.

Тишина, царящая в машине, больше не кажется угрожающей.

Не совсем отдавая себе отчет в том, что делает, Тайлер снова растягивает резинки на запястье: они впиваются в кожу, все сильнее и сильнее, а затем внезапно не выдерживают и рвутся — все три сразу. Всего мгновение Тайлер бездумно смотрит на них, а затем без лишних колебаний выбрасывает в окно, куда-то в сторону ускользающей из вида дороги и окутанного темнотой леса.

Впервые за долгое время он чувствует себя по-настоящему свободным.

*

Джош сбрасывает скорость. На одном из поворотов асфальтированная дорога заканчивается и начинается грунтовка, похожая на какой-то волнообразный кошмар. Фургон продвигается медленно, и на очередном ухабе его то и дело подкидывает так, что у Тайлера клацают зубы.

Он бросает несколько укоризненных взглядов в сторону Джоша, и тот равнодушно пожимает плечами.

— Либо так, либо идти пешком.

— Надеюсь, у тебя хорошая страховка, — ворчливо отзывается Тайлер.

Окна в фургоне приоткрыты, и можно почувствовать, как запах сырости становится все отчетливее, все сильнее. Ветер усиливается. Дорога уходит в проткнутую ветками деревьев темноту, мимо не проезжает ни одна машина.

Через несколько минут Джош останавливается и глушит двигатель.

— Приехали, — говорит он и тут же выходит, хлопнув дверью.

Тайлеру ничего не остается, кроме как последовать за ним.

Под ногами вместо земли или асфальта — песок, а воздух пропитан льдистым озерным запахом — водоросли, вода, ранняя осень. Ветер пронизывает насквозь и обдувает лицо водяными брызгами. Прямо за фургоном — заросший желтой, сухой травой холм, упирающийся в пустынный пляж. Сверкающий при свете луны деревянный помост уходит в темное нутро озера, будто горящая стрела в ночи. Сильно рябит чернильная вода.

— Бежим! — вдруг азартно предлагает Джош. — Давай наперегонки!

Тайлер демонстративно закатывает глаза и вздыхает сквозь полуулыбку, но все равно пускается в погоню за Джошем, путаясь ногами в сухой вымерзшей траве. Стебли ломаются, осыпаются хрупкой трухой и липнут к джинсам.

У Джоша блестят глаза, а щеки успели разрумяниться от холода и бега. Когда они оказываются на вершине холма, он хватает Тайлера за руку и тянет за собой — вниз, к пляжу. Тайлер легко следует за ним, будто на невидимой привязи, и они бегут, оставляя после себя цепочку следов на песке. Ветер хватает их за волосы, забирается ледяными руками под одежду и выбивает морозные слезы из глаз.

Они бегут быстро, рука об руку. У самой кромки озера влажный песок кое-где тяжко пружинит под ногами, беспокойно шумит ночной лес. В тусклом свете луны все вокруг выглядит блеклым, как застиранная тряпка, кроме Джоша и его розовых волос. Он бежит рядом, и Тайлер слышит его тяжелое дыхание, пытается синхронизировать с ним своё. К горлу подступает искристый, немного ребяческий восторг, и появляется желание бежать ещё быстрее, ещё дальше — так, чтобы оставить позади все проблемы, превратить зияющую пустоту внутри в действие, сцедить из крови тоску и страх.

Вместе со сбившимся дыханием в груди колотится неуемная воля к жизни: величественная, вдохновенная, но в последнее время полная трещин, сквозь которые сыплется пыль. Тайлера волной захлестывает чувство, одновременно похожее на эйфорию и на удушье.

Джош резко останавливается и притягивает Тайлера к себе — обхватывает руками, удерживает на месте, улыбается и шепчет:  
— Попался.

Бежать больше некуда, вокруг — лес, темнота, вода тихо плещется, ударяясь о деревянный помост.

Тайлер утыкается лицом Джошу в плечо и цепляется пальцами за ткань толстовки. Ему холодно, в кеды набился песок, ветер насквозь продувает тонкую рубашку. Тайлер знает, что, возможно, будет плакать завтра, оставшись в одиночестве, закрывшись в комнате, до крови кусая губы. Завтра — возможно, но только не сейчас, _пожалуйста, только не сейчас._

Джош кладет руку ему за затылок, притягивая ближе.

— Все в порядке, — говорит он. — Всё хорошо.

Тайлер вздыхает — рвано, резко, это больше похоже на всхлип.

Он вспоминает, как в первый раз попытался сделать то, о чем обычно не рассказывают при первой встрече. В ванной было светло, будто на небесах. Боли не было, поначалу не было никаких сомнений. Когда Тайлер осознал, что именно натворил, он выронил лезвие, трясущейся рукой достал его из раковины, выбросил в мусорное ведро. Взял полотенце. Принес его из спальни. Белое полотенце. Достал марлю и мазь, сел на краешек ванной, вытер свою руку насухо, кое-как перевязал. Старался не плакать. Страх осколком кости встал поперек горла и мешал дышать — приходилось судорожно глотать воздух, облизывая пересохшие губы. В тот день все обошлось, ему не пришлось вызывать скорую, кровь вскоре сама перестала идти. Несколько недель, пока с раны не сошла кровавая корка, он носил рубашки с длинным рукавом. Родители ни о чем не догадались. Но на предплечье у Тайлера так и осталась белая полоса шрама — чтобы он не смел забывать.

В тот день Тайлер хотел написать прощальную записку, и даже достал бумагу и ручку, но не смог найти подходящих слов. Позже, уже вернувшись из ванной с повязкой на руке, он сел за стол и начал писать тексты песен — той самой ручкой, на том же самом листке. Тайлер решил: если он все-таки сорвется, если он устанет и больше не сможет быть сильным, песни и станут его наследием, его прощальными словами. В итоге они стали чем-то большим.

Джош невесомо, безо всякого намека на продолжение целует его в висок, и от удивления Тайлер делает шаг назад, разрывая обьятие. Джош выглядит взволнованным, он того и гляди начнет извиняться, но Тайлер не позволяет ему этого сделать, опережает его. Возможно, в любой другой ситуации он не был бы настолько решительным, но Джош совсем скоро улетит на другой конец страны, и это подстегивает Тайлера, заставляет идти на риск. Он снова подается вперед и аккуратно, даже нежно, проходится руками по спине Джоша, горячим дыханием опаляет его подбородок, целует так, будто и не ждет ответа. В ответ Джош послушно приоткрывает рот и рвано вздыхает — тихий, будоражащий звук, танцем спускающийся вниз по позвоночнику.

Тайлер едва слышно стонет.

— Укуси меня.

Джош слушается и мягко прихватывает зубами его нижнюю губу. Когда он отстраняется, Тайлер прикусывает её с той же силой, в том же месте, и улыбается дрожащей улыбкой.

Ему что-то перебивает внутри от силы всего, что он чувствует.

Они с Джошем ещё какое-то время стоят на ветру, слушая шелест деревьев и плеск воды. Тайлер знает, что Джош уже замерз, но он не предлагает уйти и ждет, когда это предложит Тайлер. И он благодарен за это: ему важно насладиться этим мгновением, хорошенько запомнить его. Он знает, что потом, возможно, напишет об этом вечере песню — что-то про ночной лес, тишину, предчувствие смерти и желание пережить своё собственное присутствие через отражение в глазах другого человека.

Тишина бывает разная. С Джошем она не приносит тревоги; она комфортная и полная скрытых посланий и невысказанных секретов. Тайлеру хочется укрыться ей, будто одеялом, спрятаться за ней, впитать её собой.

От холода и чужой близости тело пробирает дрожь.

Тайлер закрывает глаза.

*

Возвращаясь к машине, они держатся за руки, но не разговаривают. По пути Джош бросает в озеро монетку, и в полете она сверкает, как рыбья чешуя. Сухая трава колышется на ветру, луна красуется на темном небе, будто покрытый бельмом глаз.

Только при виде фургона Тайлер понимает, насколько замерз и устал. Они с Джошем действуют на автомате: снимают кеды, вытряхивают из них песок, садятся внутрь, пристегиваются. Тайлер бесцеремонно закидывает ноги на приборную панель. У него смешные носки в полоску, на большом пальце правой ноги сиреневые нитки вот-вот разойдутся. Грязные кеды валяются где-то под сидением, и потом Джош наверняка проклянет всё, вычищая песок с коврика, но сейчас он не говорит ничего. Он включает обогрев, достает с заднего сидения плед и бросает его Тайлеру. Тот кутается в него, все еще дрожа, и бормочет в ответ что-то благодарное.

Он говорит Джошу адрес университетского кампуса и отворачивается к окну. Сейчас, наверное, Тайлеру стоило бы улыбнуться Джошу, взять его за руку или сделать что-нибудь ещё бессмысленно нежное, но какой-то внутренний барьер блокирует эти порывы, и потому Тайлер просто сидит рядом. Он чувствует неизвестно откуда взявшуюся робость: теперь, когда это ночное приключение приближается к своему завершению, их с Джошем близость стала какой-то неловкой.

Они уже знают друг о друге очень многое, но этого все равно недостаточно. В голове снова вспыхивает напоминание о том, что Джош скоро уедет. Совсем скоро Тайлер снова останется один.

Фургон трогается с места и выворачивает на грунтовую дорогу.

Тайлер не хочет тратить время на сон. Он трет переносицу, пытаясь взбодриться, но глаза все-таки начинают слипаться, и он проваливается в дрему под мерное гудение мотора, не реагируя, даже когда машину потряхивает на ухабах. Ему видится что-то смутное, будто бы приглашение к настоящему сну. Тень звуков, придуманных или реальных, шуршит над ухом. За закрытыми веками вращается калейдоскоп красочных пятен, которые никак не желают складываться в целостную картину. Тайлер и сам не замечает, как засыпает.

Где-то за окнами фургона ночь неумолимо подходит к концу.

*

Скоро будет университетский кампус, нужная остановка. Тайлер притворяется, что спит, балансируя где-то между явью и сном. Сквозь едва приоткрытые веки он наблюдает за мягким светом дорожных фонарей, проносящихся мимо, за темными окнами чужих домов. За вылепленным из доброжелательности и легкой тревоги лицом Джоша, которое медленно тускнеет, когда на него ложатся тени.

Скоро будет нужная остановка. Надо бы проснуться. Тайлер подумывает об этом, но ему кажется, что, открыв глаза, он сломает нечто хрупкое, нарушит какую-то невысказанную договоренность, не позволит случиться чему-то важному. Есть вещи, которые нельзя выразить словами. Ранняя осень ложится тонкой пленкой влаги на лобовое стекло. Полумрак, тишина и абсолютный покой — это будто репетиция небытия, и на мгновение Тайлеру хочется, чтобы Джош резко крутанул руль, пустил машину под откос, позволил ей перевернуться один раз, потом ещё, и ещё, пока от обоих пассажиров не останется лишь месиво из плоти и костей, укрытое стеклянным крошевом.

Фургон останавливается на светофоре. Джош поворачивается и поправляет сползший с плеча Тайлера плед. Он вздыхает и сонно трется щекой об обивку кресла, пытаясь заглушить какое-то ноющее, странное, яркое чувство, разгорающееся внутри.

Скоро будет нужная остановка. Тайлер так и не открывает глаз.

*

Он просыпается от прикосновения.

За окном все залито утренним светом — ранним, с розовато-персиковым оттенком. Стекла фургона кое-где запотели изнутри, и, несмотря на включенное отопление, в салоне немного прохладно. Тайлер сонно трет глаза тыльной стороной ладони, пытаясь хоть как-то упорядочить спутанные после сна мысли. Отчаянно хочется кофе. В глаза будто насыпали песка, болит затекшая шея, но все же впервые за долгое время Тайлеру не снились кошмары — он спал крепко, без сновидений, наслаждаясь покоем и темнотой.

Сидящий на водительском сидении Джош выглядит уставшим. У него темные тени под глазами, неряшливая утренняя щетина, но почему-то он кажется таким… привычным, близким, словно Тайлер просыпается рядом с ним уже не в первый раз.

— Мы на месте, — говорит Джош, не сводя с Тайлера взгляда.

— О, — бесцветно отзывается он, чувствуя, как сердце резко ухает вниз. — Ясно.

Они сидят, не двигаясь — никто не спешит выходить из машины, никто не спешит нарушать тишину. Джош смотрит на Тайлера так, словно ждет чего-то. И Тайлер не знает, что это может быть — точнее, нет, он знает, но боится ошибиться. Он до одури боится считать ситуацию неправильно и все испортить. Они с Джошем — просто попутчики, и все их откровенные разговоры, все события прошедшей ночи случились лишь потому, что оба понимали: утром они расстанутся навсегда. Анонимность дарует свободу и открытость, но что если поставить все под угрозу в угоду собственным желаниям — что будет тогда?

Тайлер лихорадочно пытается понять, будет ли ошибкой желать чего-то большего. Он нервно облизывает губы и подумывает о том, чтобы все-таки сделать нечто безумное — попросить у Джоша номер телефона, пригласить его к себе на кофе, — но слова путаются в голове, вязнут на языке, и пауза затягивается.

Джош коротко вздыхает, чуть отстраняясь, и Тайлер понимает, что подходящий момент был упущен секунду назад.

— Было приятно познакомиться, чувак.

— Да, мне тоже.

Краем сознания Тайлер понимает, что это — катастрофа, и все внутри горит огнем, мигает сигнальными ракетами, но он так напуган, так расстроен своим бездействием, что не может найти в себе смелости для решающего шага. Все чувства будто немеют. Непослушными пальцами он отстегивает ремень безопасности.

— Пока, — одним взглядом он молча просит Джоша, чтобы тот вмешался, чтобы остановил его, но Джош уже смотрит куда-то себе под ноги. — Счастливого пути.

— Спасибо.

Тайлер берется за ручку, открывает дверь, собирается выходить. Он вдруг ощущает какое-то движение у себя за спиной, чувствует прикосновение еще до того, как оно происходит. И оно происходит.

Джош хватает его за плечо, и взгляд у него такой, будто он и сам не верит, что позволил себе сделать это.

— Погоди, — он замолкает и колеблется, молчит, смотря куда угодно, но не на Тайлера. На его лице эмоции меняются так быстро и так часто, что невозможно уловить ни одну. — Я… — он тяжело вздыхает и отпускает чужое плечо, сжимая пальцы в кулак. — Береги себя.

Надежда, вспыхнувшая у Тайлера в груди, гаснет, погружая все в привычную, холодную темноту. Он растерян, одинок и разбит, и не знает, что делать дальше, а потому наверняка будет делать глупые вещи, резкие вещи, острые, как лезвие его ножа (которым он ещё не раз проедется по себе, потому что заслужил это, _заслужил_ ).

Это катастрофа, но Тайлер запрещает себе чувствовать боль. Он заставляет себя улыбнуться.

Он быстро надевает кеды и выбирается из фургона, хлопнув дверью — на этот раз Джош не пытается его остановить. Тайлер уходит с парковки быстро, не оборачиваясь, не давая себе времени передумать. Никто не кричит ему вслед, никто не пытается догнать. Раннее утро молчаливо и безжизненно наблюдает за происходящим со стороны.

Усталость, разочарование и опустошенность схлестываются вместе, и Тайлер балансирует на этом гребне, чувствуя, что скоро упадет. Но он делает шаг вперед, потом ещё шаг. Сначала ему надо добраться до дома. Пока что ему нельзя падать.

*

Он стоит на пороге, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и смотрит на свою пустую комнату. Тайлер почти не испытывает внутреннего трепета. Все по-прежнему. Привычная тишина давит на уши, и на миг ему кажется, что он ниоткуда не ушел и никуда не вернулся.

В углу, на столике у кровати, стрекочут часы, по квадрату окна разливается оранжевый свет. Разобранная кровать выглядит неуютно и отталкивающе, особенно со старыми полинявшими простынями и слишком большой наволочкой на подушке. Разбросанные по полу вещи будто обозначают взятые рубежи — в последнее время депрессия Тайлера брала над ним верх, и он едва мог заставить себя встать с постели, что уж говорить об уборке. Половина комнаты, принадлежащая Марку, завалена камерами, флэшками, старыми пленочными фотоаппаратами и ещё какой-то аппаратурой, о предназначении которой можно только догадываться. На окне пылятся мотки проводов, переходники, зарядки. На столе возвышаются нотные тетради — с выдранными в приступе раздражения листами, неряшливо исписанные мелодиями вперемешку с лирикой.

Больше тут не на что смотреть, едва ли можно найти что-то интересное. Но Тайлер стоит и наблюдает, как меняется свет за окном, ждет утра и всего, что оно с собой принесет. Привычным жестом он прикасается к запястью и на миг удивляется, что там больше нет резинок. Руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки.

Резинки порвались. Шрамы давно стянулись до тонких ниток. Он сильный. Он уже пережил многое. Он почти целый.

Здесь, в стенах своей комнаты, в привычной и безопасной среде, он не чувствует тревоги. По идее, это должно обнадеживать и даже радовать, но Тайлеру вдруг становится скучно. Больше не будет никаких чужих фургонов, в которых он сможет заснуть и проснуться. Никаких острых ощущений, никаких парней с розовыми волосами. Сплошные одинокие дни, мягкое течение времени, мягкая тишина в голове, которую никто не разорвет своим криком о помощи. Все это выбивает из колеи еще больше.

Тайлер чувствует себя уставшим и опустошенным, но дело не только в этом. Его накрывает горячий, пылкий гнев, когда он думает обо всех причинах, по которым не может прямо сейчас держать Джоша за руку, быть с ним рядом, чувствовать его горячее дыхание и учащенный пульс.

Тишина коридора, звеня, разбивается о чьи-то быстрые шаги. Тайлер вздрагивает, будто вынырнув из транса, и оборачивается. Марк замечает его почти в тот же момент и меняется в лице — он выглядит взволнованным, обрадованным, немного пристыженным.

— Тайлер! — он улыбается и ускоряет шаг. — Вот ты где! Чувак, я так волновался! Я не слышал твоих звонков из-за музыки, миллион раз перезвонил тебе потом, а ты не взял трубку. И на вечеринке тебя не было. Куда ты подевался? Я жутко волновался, без шуток.

Марк подходит ближе и ободряюще кладет руку Тайлеру на плечо. Тот улыбается в ответ искренне, без усилий. Они с Марком не виделись всего несколько часов, но Тайлеру кажется, что за это время прошла целая жизнь.

— Можно попросить тебя об одолжении? — вдруг спрашивает он.

Ему волнительно даже думать о том, на что именно он собирается решиться. Он чувствует привычный, горьковатый страх, но при этом — небывалый прилив вдохновения, какой обычно бывает, только когда слова для новых песен пишутся сами собой, музыка сама начинает звучать в голове.

Марк удивленно моргает, но почти не мешкает с ответом — настоящий друг.

— Конечно, бро, нет проблем. В чем дело?

— Можешь довезти меня до аэропорта? — горло сжимается от предвкушения, от радости. Тайлер почти что в восторге от собственной смелости. — Только быстро. Нам надо успеть до ближайшего рейса в Лос-Анджелес.

Ещё одна причина, по которой Тайлер так любит Марка: он не задает лишних вопросов.

— Понятия не имею, когда будет ближайший рейс, — азартно говорит он, — но мы можем выяснить это по пути.

Тайлер хватает его за руку и говорит:  
— Бежим.

*

Выходной день, и зал ожидания полон людьми: кто-то встречает друзей и родных, кто-то — провожает, кто-то собирается улететь в путешествие или вернуться домой. Тайлер скользит взглядом по толпе, по череде незнакомых лиц, и чувствует подкрадывающийся приступ паники. Он никак не может найти Джоша. Посадка на рейс в Лос-Анджелес начинается через десять минут.

Со стороны посадочной полосы то и дело слышен надрывный гул моторов. Самолеты взлетают и садятся, мимо застывшего на месте Тайлера снуют люди с чемоданами, сумками и букетами цветов. Плачут напуганные дети. Объявления по громкой связи звучат неразборчиво, и кажется, что ласковый, холодно-вежливый женский голос вещает что-то на выдуманном языке. Строчки на табло то и дело сменяют друг друга. Все куда-то спешат.

Какой-то человек случайно задевает Тайлера за руку, и тот резко отшатывается в сторону. Дыхание застревает в горле, легкие будто придавливает камнем. Страх настойчиво царапается под ребрами — вокруг слишком много людей, слишком мало места, чтобы почувствовать себя в безопасности.

И в какой-то миг Тайлер собирается сдаться. Он хочет опустить голову, выйти на парковку и сказать Марку, что пора ехать домой. Но что-то не дает ему этого сделать. Какое-то смутное предчувствие удерживает его на месте, направляет его взгляд на доску объявлений и висящий на стене указатель. Тайлер смотрит на россыпь значков и сначала не понимает, почему интуиция так настойчиво подталкивает его вперед, но потом идея сама приходит в голову, и все словно озаряется.

Он срывается с места и со всех ног бежит, наталкиваясь на людей, скользя подошвами кед по гладкому кафелю. Люди ворчат ему вслед, потому что не всем удается в последний момент увернуться с его пути. Несколько раз кто-то случайно задевает его — за руку, за спину, за предплечье, — но Тайлер больше не обращает на это внимания.

Курилка встречает его удушливым запахом сигарет и клубами дыма — такого плотного, что, кажется, можно резать ножом. Солнечные лучи путаются в этом дыму, оставляя размытые отсветы на грязном полу. Урны захлебываются окурками.

Какой-то парень курит, прислонившись к стене. У него открытое, доброжелательное лицо, цепкий взгляд. Толстовка с логотипом группы, о которой Тайлер никогда не слышал. Розовые, будто жевательная резинка, волосы.

Краткий миг узнавания действует, будто дефибриллятор, и от ликования сводит сердце. Тайлер, украдкой переведя дыхание, идет навстречу.

— Эй, — говорит он, по старой привычке взволнованно прикусывая нижнюю губу. — Привет.

Джош оборачивается.


End file.
